Je ne partirai plus
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Situé durant "Les Reliques de la Mort" : Après s'être disputé avec Harry au Square Grimmaur, Lupin décide de revenir auprès de Tonks mais cette fois, de simples excuses ne suffiront pas. Ce que Nymphadora veut, c'est une promesse. Point de vue : Lupin


**Je ne partirai plus**

**Point de vue : Lupin**

Tout en cheminant dans les rues sombres de la ville, je réentendais les mots de Harry qui martelaient mon crâne, tournant et retournant dans ma tête. Il n'avait rien compris ! Rien ! … Ou alors…avait-il tout compris ? Peut-être était-ce moi qui n'avait rien compris ? Après tout, c'était bien ce que Molly et Dora ne cessaient de me répéter. Même Kingsley semblait de leur avis. Était-ce moi qui n'avait rien compris ? Pourtant, je restais convaincu que je n'aurais jamais du épouser Tonks, j'avais fait d'elle une réprouvée. Et cet enfant… S'il était comme moi ? Il finirait par me haïr…

Je devais parler à Dora, lui expliquer. Peut-être comprendra-t-elle alors et grand était le risque qu'elle me demande de partir. Et bien que cette perspective me fende le cœur, je le ferais…pour elle…et pour mon enfant.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de transplaner à proximité de chez mes beaux-parents. Je m'apprêtai à franchir la grille du jardin quand je fus pris d'un doute : et si Dora refusait de me voir ? Je lui avais fait tellement de mal. Peut-être ne souhaitait-elle pas que je revienne ?

Je franchis malgré tout le portail de fer, gravis les marches du perron et frappai timidement trois petits coups contre le panneau de bois de la porte. Mme Tonks vint m'ouvrir, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés tombant sur ses épaules, ses traits étrangement semblables à ceux de sa sœur Bellatrix. Elle avait à peine 10 ans de plus que moi. En me voyant, son visage prit une expression dure que je ne pouvais lui reprocher.

« Que faites vous là ? Me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

_ Je suis venu voir Dora, madame.

_ Elle ne veut pas vous voir. »

J'aurais probablement du m'y attendre. L'annonce me donna néanmoins l'impression d'une pierre tombant dans mes entrailles, écrasant mon cœur au passage.

« Andromeda, appela son mari en la rejoignant. Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions avertir la petite de la présence de Remus avant de le flanquer dehors ? Va le lui dire, s'il te plait. Laisse-la choisir. »

Il attendit que son épouse disparaisse à l'étage puis reprit :

« Entrez, mon ami. Dora n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne voulait plus vous voir, c'est juste ce que Dromeda c'est mis en tête.

_ Je comprendrais si elle ne voulait plus de moi, dis-je d'une voix blanche. Dite-moi qu'elle va bien…

_ J'aimerais mais, vous devez vous en douter, je ne peux pas. Elle vous annonce qu'elle est enceinte et vous disparaissez pendant trois semaines. Avouez qu'il y a de quoi être déprimé. »

C'était ce que j'appréciais le plus chez Ted Tonks. Sa franchise. Il disait les choses comme elles étaient, de sa voix calme et posée, sans juger.

C'est là que je la vis. Vêtue d'un vieux jogging et d'un tee-shirt délavé des bizarr'sisters, elle descendait lentement les escaliers. Ses cheveux, d'un châtain terne tirant sur le gris, contrastaient étrangement avec son visage de jeune femme. Ses yeux, aujourd'hui gris, étaient rouges et gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré - ce qui était probablement le cas, songeai-je. Je croisai son regard. Oh comme j'aurais préféré qu'elle me jette un sort. Je vis dans ses yeux tant d'amertume et de reproche que je détournai le regard, incapable d'assumer ce que j'avais fait, incapable d'assumer la souffrance que je lui infligeais.

Elle passa directement au salon et je l'y suivis, la tête basse. Debout près de la fenêtre, elle regardait la pluie tomber, me tournant ostensiblement le dos.

« Ferme la porte, me demanda-t-elle. »

Je m'exécutai puis osai quelques pas vers elle.

« Dora… commençai-je.

_ Quoi ? M'interrompit-elle sèchement en se tournant pour me faire face. Tu es désolé ? Tu regrettes d'être parti ? Et dans deux mois tu partiras encore ? Puis tu reviendras ? Puis tu repartiras ?

_ Dora, laisse-moi t'expliquer, implorai-je d'une voix blanche.

_ M'expliquer quoi, Remus ? Que tu es un loup-garou ? Que tu es dangereux ? Tu me l'as déjà dis ! Tu sais ce que j'en pense !

_ Je veux tout t'expliquer, insistai-je.

_ Vraiment tout ?

_ Oui. Tout.

_ Très bien, conclut-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé. »

Elle prit un coussin dans ses bras et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle plongea ensuite ses yeux dans les miens, attendant que je parle. J'hésitais. J'avais peur, peur de tout avouer, peur de sa réaction, peur de me ranger à son avis.

Je pris place à coté d'elle puis commençai :

« Je regrette de t'avoir épousée, dis-je enfin. »

L'annonce sembla lui faire un choc. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu une autre réaction si je l'avais giflée. Quand ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, je compris soudain mon erreur. Quel idiot je faisais ! J'aurais du formuler ma phrase autrement !

« Oh non, Dora. Ne pleure pas. Que je regrette de t'avoir épousée ne veux pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. »

J'essuyai les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues et attendis qu'elle se calme pour poursuivre :

« Je t'aime. Et c'est pour cela que je n'aurais pas du t'épouser. En devenant ma femme, tu es devenue une réprouvée. Parce que tu es la femme d'un loup-garou, tu seras exclue de la société, les gens te regarderont de travers, tu subiras les mêmes discriminations que moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça.

_ Et tu crois que je ne savais pas tout ça avant de t'épouser ? Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

_ Non, Tonks, je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

_ Mais Remus, enfin, je suis métamorphomage ! Je me balade tous les jours, au bureau, dans la rue, avec des cheveux rose bonbon, violets ou rouges ! Les gens me regardent déjà de travers et j'aime ça ! Oui, Remus, j'aime que les gens me regardent de travers et j'aime m'imaginer ce qu'ils pensent de moi. J'imagine qu'ils se demandent qui c'est, cette fille qui ose sortir avec une coiffure aussi voyante ; qui c'est, cette fille qui se revendique la femme d'un loup-garou et je m'imagine que, s'ils s'exprimaient à haute voix, je pourrais leur dire que moi je m'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent, moi je me trouve belle coiffée comme ça, moi je suis la femme de l'homme que j'aime et j'en suis fière, moi je suis juste comme je suis et si ça les gène, c'est eux qui changent de trottoir, pas moi.

_ Et quand tu te feras virer du ministère sans raison apparente ?

_ J'irais aux prud'hommes et je gagnerais le procès.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Dora.

_ Mais bien sûr que si !

_ Et cet enfant ! S'il était comme moi ? S'il finissait par nous détester pour l'avoir laisser venir au monde alors que nous savions qu'il serait comme ça ?

_ Nous n'en savons rien !

_ Mais nous savons qu'il y a un risque.

_ De toutes façon, c'est trop tard. Je n'avorterais pas, c'est hors de question !

_ Mais…avec un père loup-garou…lui aussi sera discriminé, insistai-je tout en sachant mes arguments superflus.

_ Nous lui apprendrons à être fier de ce qu'il est et à ne pas se laisser faire. Il fera la même chose que moi après cette guerre, il se battra pour obtenir une place dans la société et il l'aura, qu'il soit loup-garou ou non ! »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Depuis le début. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Dora. Je t'aime, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. »

Pour toute réponse elle m'embrassa à nouveau pendant un long moment avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, ses épaules secouées de sanglots.

« Chut, chut, je suis là, je ne partirais plus, dis-je tout en caressant ses cheveux et en la berçant doucement.

_ Tu… Tu me le promets ? Articula-t-elle péniblement entre deux sanglots.

_ Oui, chérie, je te le promets. J'ai été un idiot, un lâche, mais je te jure que je vais changer. Je serais là pour toi et pour notre bébé tant que vous voudrez de moi. Je t'aime. Je vous aime tous les deux. Je ne vous abandonnerais plus jamais. »

Je vis alors sous mes doigts ses cheveux reprendre la couleur rose que j'aimais tant et qui lui allait si bien.

« On t'aime aussi, répondit-elle. »

Je sentis alors une larme rouler sur ma joue. Larme de joie ou de tristesse, je n'aurais su le dire. Une larme pour tout et pour rien. Une larme pour elle, une larme pour nous, pour notre passé douloureux et notre avenir à trois. Une larme marquant à la fois une fin et un commencement. Une larme promesse. J'avais été un idiot, un lâche, têtu et borné, muré dans ses certitudes. J'avais toujours accepté ce que la société avait fait de moi, lui donnant même raison mais c'était fini : j'allais changer. J'allais changer pour que mon enfant soit fier de moi et pour que ma femme soit enfin heureuse.


End file.
